El diario de un demonio
by nodame12
Summary: Kagura tiene una de sus tipicas peleas con Okita, pero cuando este se marcha ella encuentra un pequeño cuaderno. Sera que el Diario de Okita podria servirle para una pequeña venganza?
1. Chapter 1: El diario

Kagura agarra su dango con una enorme sonrisa y se lo lleva a la boca cuando pasa un tipo corriendo frente a ella. La peli naranja lo ve sin demasiado interés para luego volver a lo suyo, pero entonces pasa veloz una segunda sombro, para cuando Kagura aprieta los dientes esto suenan al chocarse.

-Pero que!?-Dice poniéndose de pie y buscando alrededor de ella- Donde está mi…!?-En eso ve hacia aquella sombra, la cual cargaba su bazooka, como siempre-.

-Itadakimasu-Grito Okita al percatarse de la mirada de Kagura mientras doblaba una esquina para seguir al hombre-.

Okita siguió y en cuanto el hombre se vio acorralado trato de saltar una cerca, pero su pie se enganchado y forcejeando miro a el capitán con mirada suplicante.

-Por favor, no… Ya dije que me entregaría por mi cuenta-Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Oh, en serio…-Dijo okita inexpresivo- Pero no creo que eso baste para aprender tu lección…-Y sin más levanto su arma y apunto a hombre-.

-Cla-claro que aprendí! Robar es malo! Malo y merezco ir a prisión!-Dijo a la desesperada, sin embargo Okita no mostro señales de cambiar de opinión- Por… Por favor no dispares…-.

Pero Okita disparo y el hombre cayo inconsciente al suelo, con algunos movimientos erráticos y un hilo de baba escapando de su boca, mezclándose con sus lágrimas. El disparo jamás se había realizado en su lugar okita había escupido la varilla del dango y cortado la tela de la cual colgaba el ladrón, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente al suelo. Mientras el chico bajaba el arma, la cual solo había disparado confeti y luego le saco la lengua.

-Idiota…-Pero cuando agarro al hombre del cuello de la camisa una poderosa explosión se escuchó tras él-… Eh?...-.

-Regresa aquí con mi Dangoo!-Grito Kagura hecha un demonio de ojos rojos- Maldito, bastardo!-Dijo mientras tiraba golpes con su paraguas, Okita esquivo cada uno de ellos-.

-Oh, pero si sos la chica china…-Dice sin demasiado interés, llevándose consigo el cuerpo del ladrón- Tómalo como una contribución al bien social-.

-Bien social!? Que te la den sádico-Grito mientras daba un salto y comenzaba a dispararle- Donde esta!?

Grito mirado a todos lados, Okita había dejado su saco atrás y ahora estaba parado sobre la cerca de madera y miraba a la chica con aburrimiento.

-vas a tener que pagar por eso… Era mi saco favorito-Se gira saludando con su mano libre, ya que la otra la tenía ocupada con el cuerpo inerte de aquel tipo- No vemos luego…-.

-QUE!? Vuelve aquí!-Grito pero al dar un paso su zapatilla se le salió y ella cayó sobre el saco negro- Ese bastardo…-Dijo molesta al ver su zapatilla enganchada al suelo con una varilla de madera- Y Gin solo pudo darme dinero para un Dango…-Dijo triste, entonces su mano choco contra algo bajo la tela, al revisar saco un pequeño cuaderno- Emm que es esto…?-.

Kagura lo ojeo rápidamente moviendo páginas a la zar del pequeño cuadernillo, hasta que llego a la primera página, en ella podía leerse "Diario de sougo (Si lo lees prepárate a morir…)". Kagura se quedó en silencio mientras una ráfaga de viento movía su cabello, luego su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Jaja… JAJAJAJA…JAJAJAJAJAJA…-Rio como maniaca, haciendo que un gato se alejara rápidamente de ella- Esto es perfecto… Prepárate chico sádico, la venganza será terrible!-.

* * *

Capitulo 1! Espero que le guste esta historia =3


	2. Chapter 2: La punteria es crucial

Kagura comenzó a leerlo cuidadosamente hasta que llegar a una anotación útil…

_"Hoy fue un día raro, luego de dejar a Hijikata y a el jefe encerrado en la cárcel_

_Fui a compres unos dulces, lo raro es que luego de comer unos de cereza mi garganta_

_Se cerró y una gran presión me impidió respirar, gracias al cielo estaba cerca del hospital…_

_Malditas cereza, ahora resulta que soy alérgico a ellas!..."_

La chica cerró el diario con una sonrisa maliciosa, a su lado una caja de cerezas, frente a ella estaba Okita, sentado en una banca, que no sacaba ojo de una revista que leía. Kagura sonrió al ver que cada frase hacia que si boca la pronunciara, por lo que tendría más de una oportunidad de acertar, tomo una resortera improvisada y con ella su primer proyectil.

-Prepárate para correr al hospital, jeje- dijo fuera de sí mientras lanzaba el diminuto fruto-.

El fruto dio de lleno en la boca del chico, el cual lo mastico para luego escupir el cabito del fruto. Kagura se quedó en shock, por un minuto pensó que había fallado o que la reacción alérgica tardaría, por lo que tomo otra.

-Abrí bien grande, demonio sádico!-Dijo mientras disparaba su segundo proyectil-.

Una vez más la cereza fue a parar a la boca de Okita y la secuencia se repito. Kagura estaba consternada por lo que disparo la siguiente cereza, y la siguiente a esa, y la siguiente, y la siguiente… Así hasta que todos sus proyectiles se habían terminado.

-Agitada y molesta lanzo la resortera lo más lejos que pudo- Que carajo pasa!-Grito al momento que pisaba la caja vacía y resbalaba, cayendo del techo a un contenedor. Luego de escupir un pedazo de papel saco el cuaderno y giro la página. A continuación leyó…-.

_"El doctor dijo que en realidad solo había comido una cereza mala y que la presión había provenido de mi estómago, seguramente lo que me impidió respirar fue la última que comí._

_Es un alivio porque adoro las cerezas"._

-Esto debe ser una joda…-Dijo enfadada-.

-Uuy, que olor-Se quejó Shinpachi, recibiendo un empujón violento de Kagura quien se dirigió al baño-.

-Eh? Ocurrió algo?-Pregunto Gin sin demasiado interés-.

-No preguntes…-Dijo Kagura mientras cerraba la puerta rudamente-.

* * *

**Ahora en un rato subo el capitulo 3 =3**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta la proxima **


	3. Chapter 3:El que busca encuentra

Kagura había amanecido temprano y no iba a perder más tiempo, era mayor su deseo de darle una probada de su propia medicina a ese capitán sádico y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

_"Esto es genial, por fin pude comprarme aquellos cubre ojos que tanto deseaba, son tan útiles y seguramente molestaran a Hijikata en nuestras misiones. _

_Mientras sean así de útiles serán mi posesión más preciada, jaja…"_

-Bien… Hora de infiltrarse-Dijo Kagura luciendo la ropa ninja de Saa-chan y estaba lista para darlo todo-.

Una vez se había logrado infiltrar al cuartel de los Shinsengumi , sin que nadie la viera encontrar el cuarto de ese tipo le fue severamente complicado. Primero entro al de Hijikata, se notaba a la legua que no era el correcto, sobre todo por la colección de frascos de mayonesa y hasta un poster de la misma, la segunda era definitivamente de kondo siendo la única en la que había unas cuantas fotos de Otae-san.

-Maldito acosador- Dijo Kagura para luego romper todas y cada una de esas imágenes con cara de demonio-.

Luego de varias equivocaciones más, y casi terminar en el baño donde estaba la mayoría del Shinsengumi, incluyendo a los propietarios de los cuartos, llego al final de Okita- Por fin…- Dijo en un suspiro de satisfacción, luego se permitió una sonrisa sádica cuando empezó a revolver cada uno de los lugares. Luego de una violenta pero completa búsqueda dio con el cubre ojos- ÉXITO!-Grito emocionada cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse- No puede ser…-.

Rápidamente Kagura tiro uno de los ganchos que Saa-chan le había prestado y escalo hasta el techo pero entonces el cubre ojos se le resbalo y cayó al centro de la habitación. Ella bajo un poco más y estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Hay alguien aquí…-Dijo Okita entrando en guardia, con su espada lista para ser desdevanada- Emm… Me pareció oír ruido…-Entonces se percató de que su cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado-Que demonios…-Y un crujido en el techo llamo su atención-.

-Kagura se había movido lo más lento que había podido y al oír el crujido se quedó petrificada con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro- "Rayooos…"-Pensó con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su rostro-.

La gota no llego a tocar la madera cuando una espada la atravesó, Kagura la esquivo por los pelos y, rápidamente, comenzó a gatear hasta lograr alegarse lo más que pudo.

-Emm, ocurre algo, Okita?-Pregunto Hijikata quien pasaba fumando un cigarrillo y ve a el chico arrancado su espada del techo-.

-Una rata seguramente-Dijo enfundando su arma-.

-Ya veo… Em, eso no son los cubre ojos que perdiste?...-Pregunto sin demasiado interés-.

-Oh, si… Parece que los encontré…-Dijo el chico animado-.

-Te sirvieron, Kagura-chan?-Pregunto Saachan con una sonrisa-.

-Sí, gracias…-Dijo ella desanimada-.

-No, gracias a ti! Pude estar cerca de Gin todo el día-Le sonríe completamente sonrojada- Gracias por prestarme tu ropa, jaja… eh?-Pero la chica ya se había ido, llevándose su aura oscura con ella-.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca por hoy, gracias por leerlo ^○^**

**Sera hasta la proxima =3**


	4. Chapter 4: No leas los secretos ajenos

Kagura había comenzado a dudar de ese estúpido diario, pero era más fuerte su rencor, que no la dejaba dormir. Asique tomo el diario y comenzó a leerlo.

_"Otra vez hemos tenido que hacer equipo con "Trabajos raros". Hoy pude ver a esa chica, la de pelo naranja, aunque es una bruta, tonta, con más fuerza que cerebro…"_

La chica tuvo que hacer una pausa, que aprovecho para descargar su frustración contra su almohada la cual se abrió al primer golpe, esparciendo una lluvia de plumas y dejando la marca de un puño sobre el piso, recién después pudo volver al diario sin temor a partirlo en dos.

_"… A pesar de todo eso, creo que es un poco linda… Pero se vería mejor su esos pompones en la cabeza, me gustaría verla con su pelo suelto…"_

Kagura quedo tan sorprendida que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al darse cuenta inflo los cachetes, molesta y volvió a quedarse a oscuras.

-Qué tontería es esa…-Dijo para sí cerrando los ojos, aun con su cara sonrojada. Pronto se quedó dormida-.

A la mañana siguiente y luego de presionar su cerebro para que olvidara esas pocas frases decidió volver a las andadas tan pronto como encontró la siguiente queja en el diario.

_"Aggh, que asco! Ya no aguanto más eso, ya hace tres días que estamos comiendo ramen! Si vuelvo a comer esa asquerosa comida una vez más creo que moriré… Pero bueno, hoy me he encontrado al jefe, seguramente poder volver a ver a esa chi…"_

-Suficiente!...-Dijo Con su rostro sonrojado, luego sonrió diabólicamente- Con que odia el ramen…-.

Sin más retraso fue y pidió un adelanto a Gin, que luego de mucho rogarle accedió, y rápidamente fue a comprar las cosas necesarias.

-Bien, ahora vas a ver… Ya deseo verte vomi…-Dijo divertida mientras salía del local, pero entonces se encontró cara a cara con aquel chico-.

-Oh, chica china…-Dijo Okita con aparente sorpresa, entre sus manos había un paquete-.

-Oh… Pero si es el sádico, jeje… Como has estado….?-Pregunto nerviosa escondiendo tras ella la bolsa-.

-Emm, bien…-Dijo mirándola, luego suspiro- Di, aah…-.

-Eh?... Aaah…-Repitió ella con la esperanza de poder alejarse de él pronto, pero entonces el chico saco un dango de la bolsa y se lo metió en la boca a Kagura- Guem?...-Pregunto ella con la boca llena-.

-Solo es una pequeña disculpa por lo del otro día…-Dijo Okita emprendiendo su camino al cuartel- Por cierto, el pelo largo te queda mejor…-Dijo antes de alejarse por completo de ella-.

-Eh?...-Dijo Kagura sonrojada, viendo cómo se iba, sintiendo como su cabello era movido por el viento- De verdad?...-Se dijo en voz baja, pero entonces recordó lo que estaba haciendo- Rayooss! Concéntrate!-Se ordenó para luego correr hacia el cuartel de los Shinsengumi y dejara allí la bolsa con todos los ingrediente-.

Cuál fue su gran decepción cuando se quedó hasta tarde aquella noche vigilando para ver la reacción, pero la cara de Okita denotaba de todo menos desagrado, de hecho parecía totalmente normal.

-Esto no puede estar pasan…!-Grito Kagura dispuesta a tirar lejos el diario, pero algo la detuvo- Creo que podría… Leer un poco más-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante-.

-Ya es tarde, niña! Donde crees que estabas!?-Le grito Gin cuando ella llego toda empapada por la lluvia, pero Kagura siguió de largo sin siquiera notarlo-.

-voy a ducharme- Esta vez la puerta no se cerró con rudeza-.


	5. Chapter 5: En los diarios hay fantasias?

Esa mañana Kagura despertó tarde, como solía hacerlo y su apetito era el doble, una vez termino de comer se dispuso a ir por el diario pero no lo encontró.

-Donde esta!? Oh no…-Dijo dando vuelta todas las cosas de la habitación y arrancando parte del piso-.

-Ahí no va a estar jamás!-Grito Gin entrando junto a Shimpachi-… Debemos hablar…-.

-Kagura, que es esto?-Pregunto Shimpachi seriamente-.

-Kagura se arrodillo apenada- Un diario…-.

-Y un diario es…?-Dijo Gin también serio-.

-Algo que no debe ser leído a escondida-Dijo Kagura agachando la cabeza-.

-Bien… Que harás ahora?...-Pregunto Gin, mientras Shimpachi le tendía el diario-.

-Kagura lo tomo de mala gana- Devolvérselo a su dueño-.

-Bien dicho… Estamos orgullosos de ti, Kagura…-Dijo Gin con una sonrisa, luego de que ella se fuera se recostó en su sillón, frente al escritorio, tomando su posición habitual- De todos modos, de quien era el diario?-Pregunto sin demasiado interés-.

-Shimpachi ya se había puesto a barrer-Emm, creo que de Okita…-Dijo el chico para luego continuar su labor-.

-Oh, claro, oki…-Gin se quedó en shock para luego incorporarse dramáticamente-Hubiese podido leer los secretos de ese tipo!-.

-No das un buen ejemplo después de todo…-Dijo Shimpachi sin levantar la vista de su escoba-.

Kagura camino observando el diario, cuando llego a una plaza decidió que podría tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta el final. Asique se acomodó en una banca y siguió leyendo.

_"Hoy no paso gran cosa, le jugué una pequeña broma a ese otaku de la mayonesa, algo así como que teníamos que cortarnos la cabeza para sobrevivir de un loco maniaco que nos secuestró, jaja desearía haberlo gravado todo… Pero bueno, al volver decidí tirarme a descansar un rato…Lo interesante fue que soñé con ella, esa chica chica…"_

Kagura trago saliva y comenzó a leer, cada vez acercando más y más su rostro a las páginas como si de estas fueran a salir las imágenes proyectadas, como si fueran una especie de película.

_"Yo estaba vestido de negro y caminaba por una calle lluviosa, cuando de pronto una chica llegaba hacia mí, me atacaba asegurando que era un maton, yo me defendia con facilidad y ella aseguraba que no se rendiría porque jamás permitiría que arruinara su dojo, que locura. Resulta que luego de vencer a los que realmente amenazaban su dojo o no sé qué, ella me decía su nombre. Ella era Kagura, yo le sonreí y me dispuse a seguir mi camino como espadachín vagabundo pero ella me abrazo, rogándome que me quedara._

_Y allí, en el suelo del dojo, la desvestí con delicadeza y entonces saque… Unas cuerdas con las cuales la amarre y la hice gemir como nunca había hecho gemir a nadie. Sin más preámbulos saque mi…"_

Kagura estaba a punto de perder totalmente la compostura, de su nariz escapaba una gota de sangre fruto de una ligera sensación que ella desconocía. Entonces se percató, horrorizada, de una presencia apoyada en el respaldo de la banca, ella giro la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con ese par de ojos rojos llenos de diversión.


	6. bromear acaba y empieza con una sonrisa

-…Pervertida…-Dijo Okita mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- A puesto que te lo estabas imaginando, no?...-.

-Kagura se incorpora sorprendida- Pe-Pero que!? Desde hace cuánto estas ahí!?-Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada-.

-Lo suficiente como para sacarte esto…-Dijo levantando en alto el diario- Tkstks… Chica china no deberías leer cosas que no son tuyas, es de mala educación…- Se acerca y le coloca las esposas-.

-Eh?... Que haces!? No puedes detenerme por leer un diario! Aunque este sea el tuyo!-Dijo Kagura molesta-.

-En eso estas en lo correcto-Dijo agarrando a la chica por la nuca, obligándola a que lo mirara- Pero si puedo encerrarte por violar la propiedad privada dos veces e intento de homicidio…-.

-Que!?-Dijo ella indignada mientras la arrastraba hacia una patrulla, metiéndola adentro de un tirón, sin borrar su sonrisa. Kagura dela reja que separaba la parte delantera del vehicula de la trasera- No tienes prueba de ello!-.

-Del intento de homicidio no, pero de lo demás si…-Levanto en alto el diario- Sabia que intentaría vengarte por eso del Dangoo, asique puse tres ítems que estaba seguro que no ignorarías. El reto solo fue ponerme en sitios visibles y ya.-Hiso una pausa para detener el carro y bajar a la chica- Cuando te lance mi espada en mi cuarto no buscaba herirte, solo necesite cortar algunos mechones de tu cabello… Y cuando dejaste la bolsa saque la cuenta donde figura el horario de compra, casualmente dos segundos después nos encontramos en la puerta…-.

-…Eso no…-Dijo Kagura atónita-.

-Okita sonrío satisfecho cuando encerró a Kagura en una de las cárceles- Fue una pena que el jefe se percatara tan temprano, pensé que podría jugar un poco más contigo-.

-MALDITO HIJO DE…. SADICO!-Grito tratando de agarrarlo, él solo le saco una foto- En cuanto te agarre…-.

-Pero Okita solo se detuvo a tomar la mano de Kagura para mantenerla pegada a la reja y luego se acercó a su rostro, robándole un beso-Realmente me gusta cómo te queda el pelo suelto…-Dijo al dejar a la chica de piedra, luego se giró dispuesto a irse-Gracias por ser mi conejillo de indias…Como agradecimiento te dejo leer el final… -Entonces le aventó el cuaderno-.

-Kagura espero a que se fuera para terminar de leerlo, salteándose la parte erótica del asunto- "…_Realmente temo estarme enamorando de ella… Sera esto verdad?... Tendrá un sádico y despidos como yo el corazón como para amar a esa encantadora y ruda chica?..."-_Kagura trago saliva al girar la página, pero lo que encontró la desilusiono bastante-_ "La respuesta es…NO… Baka!_".Sin demora alguna lo partió en miles de pedazos que aventó por una pequeña ventana con barrotes-… Ese tonto…-Luego se sonrojo al recordar el beso- Porque… Me gusta tanto que juegue con migo?...-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Unos días después ::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gin va caminando por la calle, silbando cuando choca contra alguien- Auch…-.

-Oh, hola jefe!-Grita Okita que sale corriendo tras un tipo-.

-Ey, regresa aquí!- Grita Gin, dispuesto a perseguirlo cuando se percata de algo- Emm, que es esto…-Levanta un pequeño cuaderno-Ey, Oki… Oh, ya se fue…-Entonces lo revisa y sonríe al leer "diario personal de Okita (Leerlo resultara en su muerte)"- Je…Jeje….JEJEJEJE!...-.

A lo lejos un chico, cargando su bazooka característica, sonríe sádicamente.

-Que, como es que paso esto!?-Grito Gin tras la rejas- Y Que haces acá, Kagura?-.

-No preguntes…-Se queja la chica, sentada en un rinco-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Unos días después ::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yamazaki va caminando por el cuartel cuando Okita pasa a su lado- Ah? cuidado!-.

-Yamazaki, apresúrate que tenemos una misión!-Dijo antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo-.

-Una misión? No había escuchado nada…-Mira al suelo y ve un cuaderno, lo levanta dubitativo- Debe ser de Okita-san…-.

En la oscuridad una figura sonríe con sus ojos brillando de diversión.

-Pero qué demonios!? No puedes hacer esto! Regresa aquí por favor! OKITAAA-San!-Grita desesperado, entonces se gira hacia las dos figuras junto a él- Que hacen acá?...-.

-No preguntes…-Dijeron Kagura y Gin-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Unos días después ::::::::::::::::::::::

Hijikata estaba guiando a los escuadrones, poniéndolos en fila, listo para que rodearan un edificio.

-Listos! avancen!-Grito haciendo un gesto con su espada-.

-Más te vale no quedarte atrás, Hijikata-Dijo Okita pasando junto a él para alcanzar rápidamente a los demás-.

-Je, que demonios te crees!?...-Entonces Hijikata se da cuenta de que hay algo tirado en el suelo, un pequeño cuaderno- Eh?... Que será esto?...-.


End file.
